Constant Shadow
by Nica13
Summary: Something goes wrong on a mission, Itachi is injured badly, and he ends up in a coma. His only living relative Sasuke, who's only 8-years old is left alone, grieving. But what happens if Itachi wakes up after five years? Read if you want to know!
1. Chapter 1

**Constant Shadow

* * *

**

**Summary:** Something goes wrong on a mission, Itachi is injured badly, and he ends up in a coma. His only living relative Sasuke, who's only 8-year old is left alone, what happens if Itachi wakes up after five years? Read if you want to know!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto, nor the characters in it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

„Deep breaths, deep breaths *pant* deep *pant* breea—th… *sniff* *sniff* no, I don't want this! Please, don't leave me alone, I can't take it, I can't… I just… no."

Everyone was silent in the dark, groomy hospital room except for a young boy. He was a sad sight. His eyes were already red and puffy from all the crying and he couldn't stop the tears from coming out. He can't do anything for the person he loves more than anyone. Why had this happened? He wants his brother back. No matter what.

„Is there nothing we can do?" – a nurse asked the doctor.

„I'm afraid not."

The boy frowned. Life was so unfair. His brother promised he would be there for him this year on his birthday so he wouldn't spend it alone like every other year. He promised something special. This was supposed to be it!

„Boy, I'm sorry… but he'll probably never wake up again, and even if he does, he sustained permanent brain damage, he will never be able to be his old self again!" – The doctor explained to the child.

Sasuke ran to his brother who was laying still on the hospital bed, and started to pound on his older sibling's chest with his small fists, screaming: You can't do this to me, ITACHI! WAKE Up, Wake Up, wake up… wake… *sniff* *sniff* up, Please Nii-san, ple *hiccup*-please"

An 8 years old boy shouldn't have to suffer like that.

**Five years later…**

The beeping noise, that's the only god damn thing in this hellhole of a room that gives out a sound. How Sasuke hates that sound. It is the proof that Itachi lives, yet he doesn't because he's just lying on a bed all day, motionless. And that is hardly called life. He didn't deserve this.

Sasuke comes into the hospital to visit his sick older brother almost every day. He always talks to the other, hoping that some day he will hear an answer. He can't accept the fact, that there is absolutely no chance that after five years of NOTHING, Itachi will wake up today or tomorrow… or any other day for that matter.

The teen sits on the chair and starts a one-sided conversation… again.

„Hey big bro, it's been a while, hasn't it? - … - What is it like lying here? - … - I know it can't be good, but please try to bear with this a bit longer… you know what, if you wake up you can leave this room. I promise… please wake up." – He feels so helpless and useless. The boy doesn't even know if his brother hears what he says all the time.

„Sasuke-kun, you have 5 minutes left. Visiting hours are ending." – Itachi's nurse informs the young Uchiha.

„…" – Sasuke grabs Itachi's hand and holds it in his own. His brother has slightly grown over the years, but not by much. Without the proper lifestyle, it's normal. Then why does Sasuke feel his heart stung at the thought?

He lets go of the thin hand and it drops down on the bed. He stands up, sadness obvious on his face. He steps next to his brother and leans down to kiss his sibling's cheek. The cheek his lips touch is so pale and cold. When he raises he notices a few waterdrops on the calm face. Perfect, now he's being a crybaby. If Itachi could see this, he would definitely tell him to stop it. He leaves the ward wet streaks adorning his face.

Maybe tomorrow…

…Or the day after tomorrow…

Sasuke wakes up. It's early. The sun hasn't risen yet. He doesn't have a mission today. Kakashi-sensei told Team 7 yesterday. Naruto and Sakura were way too happy. But in Sasuke's case, it's just a day he spends alone at home. He tries to go back to sleep. He closes his eyes, and eventually falls asleep again.

_A small house by a lake. That's where he finds himself. Everything seems so real. The sky and the lake the same blue color, the sun shining brightly, the grass is green and there are birds chirping._

_He steps out of the house and walks to the lake. He sits down at the edge. His feet are bare and they just touch the surface of the water. He lays down on the ground and uses his arms as a pillow for his head. He's gazing at the sky and watches the clouds swim by._

_He 's comletely at ease till he hears a weak sound. A scream maybe, but it's hard to tell. It comes from the forest behind the house. It's getting louder and somehow this scream is familiar._

_He sits up and turns his head towards the sound. Sasuke doesn't see anybody, but he is curious so he stands up and starts to walk in the direction of the forest. But as he hears the scream louder he recognises his brother's voice in it. He speeds up his steps and eventually he's running as fast as he can._

_The forest is like a labirynth. Trees are everywhere. Again… his brother…*screaming*_

„_Itachi, where're you, Itachi?" *pant*… *pant* Exhausted from running and shouting Sasuke was on the verge of fainting. He could see a clearing. As he arrived there he noticed his brother on the ground. He wanted to run there to check up on the older boy but somehow his pace slowed. He walked slowly, although in his mind, he screamed the command: „Run!" Finally he reached Itachi and knelt down beside him. Itachi's eyes were closed. He was sleeping, maybe. Or was he? Sasuke touched him and he was colder than a normal human, like he was dead. But he was breathing, his chest slowly fell and rose in a rythm._

_Then the settings changed around the boys and they were back to the hospital, Itachi lying in his bed and Sasuke standing next to him. Itachi's brows furrowed and slowly his eyes opened._

„_Otouto, what're you doing here?" – he looks around the room – „Is this the hospital? Why are we here, what happened Sasuke?" The older boy seemed worried and curious, and also somehow scared… at least in his brother's eyes. The younger knows he has to explain that his brother was in a coma for __**five years**__ and doesn't know how to say it. So he stays silent, obviously thinking about a proper way to tell it to Itachi, but the weak teen starts to panic seeing the uneasiness in his always cheerful otouto's black orbs._

„_what-what's wrong with me, am I going to… die? – the end of the sentence only came out as a whisper. Sasuke had to calm the other down before he died from the worry._

„_No, no not at all nii-san, it's not like that!" – „Then why are you like that?" – „I-I just… Nii-san, what is the last thing you remember before waking up?"_

„_Um, well… I was on a mission not far away from our village with my ANBU team but I don't remember what happened there, strange. Maybe I hit my head." – Itachi was confused. Sasuke looked down sadly. 'I have to tell him now!'_

„_Yeah, yeah maybe. Ano Itachi-oniisan, that mission you mentioned, it happened long ago, five years to be exact. You've been in a coma till now." – Itachi's eyes widened in disbelief. He looked down at his body that was tucked under the white blanket. He lifted them off slowly. The brothers gasped in unison at what they saw. Itachi's legs were thin, as thin as if he was a child but they were longer than a child's legs. Just bones and skin… „Sasuke…" - Itachi whispered his brother's name. As Sasuke looked at his older brother's face he saw how frightened he was. It was unseen till now. The fear in his strong brother's eyes. When Itachi talked his voice was shallow and weak: „They're not moving. I-I can't use them… anymore."- Tears ran down Itachi's face never seen before by Sasuke himself. Then the watery eyes focused on him. They were sad and… angry? _

„_Why did you keep me alive, otouto? I don't want to live… like THIS!" – Sasuke felt his own tears flow down steadily. He didn't how to respond to this. He never thought about Itachi's condition, just that he wanted the other to wake up._

„_I'm sorry Itachi, please forgive me, I will help you from now on I'm sure I can…" – „STOP, SHUT UP! Don't be so foolish! You can't sacrifice your life taking care of me!"_

„_I will, I promise!"_

„_But I don't want you to…" - he trailed off, then leaned back down on the bed and put his arm over his wet eyes covering them. – „Just…let me die, let me die, let me DIE" – „No, never" – „Let Me Die!" – he repeated it again and again. Sasuke shut his eyes and shook his head._

„ah… never Itachi… ah"- He woke with a start sitting upright in his bed. Cold sweat was making his body sticky. ' It was just a dream, but it felt so real' – Must be his Sharingan. But what does this mean? He never thought about how his brother would react if he ever woke up.

He was worried the whole day afterwards, remembering his dreadful dream… a bad nightmare indeed!

This nightmare came back the next time he dreamt, and he was having difficulty going to sleep after a week. He hasn't visited his brother in the hospital since he had the first one a week ago. He couldn't stay away any longer.

Creepy white walls and a smell, resembling death all over the place. And there it is. The room where his only „living" relative resides. He hesitantly turns the doorknob and steps into the ward. The first thing he sees though is something new to him.

Yes, it's still Itachi lying in the bed, but something's off. Not normal. Why are there so many people in there?

„Ah, finally Uchiha-san, we thought you would never come back!"

„What happened, doctor?" – he asked, confusion obvious on his face.

„It's your brother, Itachi. He woke up! Even though it was only his eyes being opened for about 1 or 2 minutes, it's a miracle!"

„W-what did you… say?" – The young raven's eyes were wider than ever.

„Do you understand? He came out of a five-year long coma!" - Sasuke was still frozen, standing motionless at the door. He couldn't believe what he heard. 'Is this a dream?'- he thought bitterly. Yet the new information has already started to sink into his mind. His lips curled slightly upwards. It was a rare sight. He wasn't smiling too often. In fact he almost never did so.

He stared ahead where his beloved older brother slept. Nurses were everywhere in the small ward. Many of them near Itachi. They were checking his condition.

The doctor led the teen outside and started to explain to him what happens when a patient that was in a coma for this long wakes up. He told Sasuke that Itachi's memories are from the past, and there's a chance that he won't recognize him, when he sees his younger brother. Sasuke concentrated on every word this man said to him. What worried him the most was that the doctor said that Itachi may have a serious mental damage, that could hinder him for the rest of his life.

The young shinobi knew he had to be strong for the sake of his brother. He waited another two days before Itachi woke up again. This time he was visiting, and was in the room, right next to the older Uchiha when the other opened his eyes halfway and looked at him. Sasuke didn't notice it till Itachi tried to speak:

„Wh-o… a-re you?" – he uttered slowly. It was easy to see that it was really hard for the older boy to talk. His brother's voice seemed so strange. Sasuke didn't remember it like this. Too weak and hoarse. Sasuke looked up and faced Itachi. He saw the confusion and slight fear in those pitch black eyes and it pained him to no end. So his own brother didn't recognize him. He can't even blame Itachi. The last time he saw Sasuke was when he was a little 8-year old closed his eyes and sighed, tears threatening to spill from under the lids. Then he opened them and smiled at his bed-ridden brother.

„It's me Sasuke, your brother! I missed you so much Itachi!" – With that said he hugged his brother carefully, not wanting to hurt the weakened body. Itachi was so thin…

* * *

To be continued

I hope you enjoyed yourself!

Review if you liked this chapter!

Till next time! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Something goes wrong on a mission, Itachi is injured badly, and he ends up in a coma. His only living relative Sasuke, who's only 8-years old is left alone, grieving. But what happens if Itachi wakes up after five years? Read if you want to know! **Sorry for not writing anything till now!**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke felt some pushing on his chest, and immediately drew back, giving Itachi some space. The older one was looking all over this young boy, who can be the same age as him, and then stopped at his face.

„You can't be… Sa-suke is… only" – Itachi stopped abruptly, his body slightly moved… he was shivering… why?

„What's wrong, Brother?" – As Sasuke touched the older's arm he was pushed away immediately. Then a loud scream was heard. And more came after the first… it all sounded like he tried to say something, but he was too shocked. Sasuke couldn't understand him.

„Aah-ske-sa-saahh-su-aah-ke" – he was panicking. But he shouldn't be like this. Or should he? Sasuke couldn't possibly decipher what Itachi went through right now.

Two nurses ran into the room to see what happened. One of them went to the cabinet, picked up a syringe and filled it with some transparent liquid. The younger headed straight for the Uchihas' direction. She seemed self-confident and calm to Sasuke.

„Please Sasuke-san, go outside. Let us handle your brother." – Her voice was slow and clear even amidst that horrible screaming. He did as he was told, it wasn't easy considering it was his older sibling feeling so bad. As he was walking to the door he looked back from time to time and saw the young nurse wrap her arms gently around Itachi's weak upper body and hold him down, and the old nurse hiding the syringe behind her back as she went closer and closer. The last thing he saw before he went out was very disturbing and he felt like he could burst any moment. Itachi's black orbs were filled with terror and fresh tears cascaded down his face. Something definitely wasn't right with him. Sasuke knew it then.

Fifteen minutes later the old nurse came out.

„Don't worry, boy, the doctor will be here soon. We gave him a minor tranquillizer and he has calmed down a bit. But I don't recommend for you to enter that ward till the doctor arrives."

„But why?"

„It was your name he screamed continously, so maybe it was you who triggered his fit. We can't be sure, and I can't give him anymore medicine, his body is too weak to take more. I'll be on my way now, if you excuse me."

He was left alone again. He couldn't process what that woman told him about his brother screaming His name! Sasuke was right beside Itachi the whole time he had his why did his brother shout for him?

The doctor hurried into the room, Sasuke didn't even notice him going in.

„Sasuke-san please come inside." – he heard the request but his legs didn't want to move towards that door for the first time in five years. He was afraid of what he was going to hear. Although everything inside him wanted to run away and not look back, the younger Uchiha stepped in the ward. As he looked around he spotted the doctor's back first. He shielded his brother with his body so he couldn't see Itachi. Somehow he felt relief over this little thing now.

Once Itachi had been examined and reassured by the doctor that everything was going to be all right, he fell asleep.

„Uchiha-san, I think we should talk about your brother's condition outside." – Sasuke nodded and turned around leaving the room…

„What's wrong with him? Why did he scream my name, I don't understand!" - he half-shouted desperately.

„I don't want to scare you, but your brother's mind is very fragile right now. He was shocked once you told him you're his - back then – 8-year-old younger brother. Itachi remembers you as a young child. Also, he still thinks he's 13 years old. It's like his world stopped but everything else continued to change." – the doctor tried to explain as best as he could.

„I knew that already, that's why I told him who I was, and what happened." – „And that's why he screamed at you ...because he couldn't believe it…"

„So, what should I do now?" – the teen mumbled glaring at the ground.

„You have to support him in every way, he's very vulnerable right now. Spending five years bed-ridden took quite a toll on his body. His muscles wasted away. I'm sure it will take a lot of time even to have him walk again." – At this the boy's eyes widened. He never thought about this. He couldn't listen to this anymore. He wanted to get far away.

„Stop!" – With tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, he ran through the white hallways of the hospital as fast as he could. He was already outside, but he didn't stop. He continued to dash down the streets.

Then he stopped abruptly. Tears flowing down his cheeks freely, frustration getting the better of the young ninja. His head hung, his dark bangs framed his face, as if to hide the trecherous tears.

„Sasuke? What're you doing here, teme? Hey, teme, don't you hear… um, is there something wrong?" – an ever oblivious Naruto approached him with concern and confusion. Sasuke reflexively wiped his tear streaked face with his arms.

„No-nothing, just something got in my eyes." – he started to walk away from his teammate, waving his hand.

„Wait, Sasuke!" – Naruto was in front of him in a second. „I know something's wrong, you never cry, at least not in public. Tell me! – Sasuke looked him in the eyes with red eyes, apperently not the Sharingan. The blonde was shocked to see so much emotions in those normally empty-like depths. Shame, confusion, pain, and especially sorrow.

„I have nothing to say to you"- „Yes, you do" – And as if something clicked in the boy's mind, the young Uchiha ran, ran away from his possibly only friend, who was trying to be compassionate with him. Naruto stayed motionless. He knew that his friend suffered, but he didn't know the cause. He promised himself that he would find out about it.

To be continued

I hope you enjoyed yourself!

Review if you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Something goes wrong on a mission, Itachi is injured badly, and he ends up in a coma. His only living relative Sasuke, who's only 8-years old is left alone, grieving. But what happens if Itachi wakes up after five years? Read if you want to know!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nor its characters!

* * *

Chapter 3

It was already dark outside by the time Sasuke arrived at his doorstep and entered his home. He drank a glass of icy water, and then made his way into the bathroom. Once in the shower he turned the taps, and as the water started to fall down his body, he was overwhelmed by today's happenings. He couldn't stop himself from crying, but luckily, there was no one to see him or hear his cries. His eyes seemed so empty, fixated on nothing in particular. 'What should I do? Will everything be alright, now that he-he's awake?' – He needed more than half an hour, just to compose himself enough to leave the shower. As soon as he was in his pajama, he went in the direction of his bed, too tired to eat…

But then…he heard a small noise coming from his closet. He went there and peeked inside, but he couldn't see anything, just his clothes. Then suddenly something fell down from the top shelf…wait, jumped down. It was his only companion in this house for the last five years, his black cat.

"Oh, Chiru-chan, it's just you, you scared me for a second." – He started to carress the cat's furry back, relaxing. This little creature was the closest thing to family for Sasuke, after Itachi.

Next morning…

Sun blazing outside, yet these cold walls felt like it was winter. I was sitting in the waiting room. I've been trying to get up, but was unable to, for unbelievable reasons. I was afraid, and what's even worse, of my own brother. I reasoned with myself, but couldn't help, to go into his room. It's impossible, I can't do it. That's what I was telling myself all morning. As I was looking at my feet, something came into my view. It was a pair of small boots, belonging to someone I sadly knew.

„Hey, teme, what're you doing here, are you sick?" – The blond idiot just had to be at the wrong places at the wrong times! His obvious concern unnerved me, I couldn't bear it, because I knew someone like me didn't deserve his sympathy.

"It's none of your business, Naruto, get lost!" – I tried to keep my cool, it was harder than I thought. I know how stubborn he was, so I wasn't prepared for what he did next.

He turned around and started to walk away stopping after a few steps. "I'm sorry that you're so sad!" – he turned his head to the side to look at me and continued: "If you want to talk or sparr, I'm here!" – he had that goofy smile on, showing white teeth, chuckled once, then ran off waving.

I was flabbergasted. 'What do you mean, you're here, as if I need you…silly Naruto!'

I don't know why, but after this I summoned up enough strength to get into the ward, where Itachi was held. I knocked on the door, before entering, closing it carefully after myself. He was there, just as he was for the last five years. The only thing that was different about him was his opened eyes. They immediately fell upon me; however he remained silent as I neared his bed.

He was calm, not so surprised anymore, I couldn't decipher his present thoughts. Both of us were silent, just looking at each other, until one of us couldn't take it anymore.

"Umm…are you better now, nii-san?" – I had to break the silence. Although he never said a word he nodded his head once, indicating what I wanted to hear.

"Very good!" – That was it, all of it, I didn't know what else to say, I wasn't used to him being conscious when I talked.

Then he slowly put out his hand in front of me, palm up. I did the most logical thing that popped into my head, and put my own slightly smaller one into his. He closed his fingers around my hand, and squeezed it. He had to concentrate on this small task a lot, and still, I barely felt anything.

He pulled our hands toward his chest, and I followed the movement with my eyes, till it stopped.

"Sasuke, otouto, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry for this!" – and he was sincere about how he was sorry for being sick. Now I was pissed. 'How can he say this? It's not his damn fault.'

"Stop repeating this nonsense! What the hell's wrong with you, Itachi!" – I shouted angrily, not knowing how recklessly I behaved then. I made him cry. His tears flowing freely down his pale face, made me want to cry too, but instead I averted my gaze to the ground, as I felt guilty.

"I'm sor…sorry brother …for this too." – and he smiled at me while crying – "I've surely become such a nuisance for you, having to visit me frequently must have been a real bother!"

"NO, no it wasn't! Don't say that!" – I just couldn't soften my tone while he was bragging about how I didn't need him. Cause it was a lie. All this time I waited for his awakening, because I needed him. How could he not understand me at all! So I decided to show him my feelings and I hugged him strongly although not as strongly as I could have, I didn't want to hurt him. And I felt one of his hands pat the top of my head gently. I opened my eyes surprised for a moment but then I lowered my lids again as the warm feeling of being in my big borther's presence reached me.

For a long time now I haven't had the luxury to feel someone this close to me. I didn't want to let go. He was finally here, mentally too.

"Sasuke, please let go, I can't breathe…you're hurting me." – I didn't even notice that my embrace was twice as strong now. I immediately let go of him and sat back to my seat next to him. "Thanks."

I blushed, embarrassed that I've got so carried away. But he just smiled at me warmly. I think he got my message. I smiled back at him. Everything is going to be alright now! I have finally got my brother back!

But then he started to shake and whimper, his eyes were dilated, and he wasn't there anymore. Then he fainted and fell back on his bed. I was shocked, but still, ran out the door and shouted for a doctor...

* * *

To be continued…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Review if you liked it! Till next time!

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Something goes wrong on a mission, Itachi is injured badly, and he ends up in a coma. His only living relative Sasuke, who's only 8-years old is left alone, grieving. But what happens if Itachi wakes up after five years? Read if you want to know!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 4

According to the doctor he just had a fit, and it was completely normal after having his body not move for this long, it turned itself off for being used too much for a time, so this may happen again… It was bad enough to watch him hurt like this once, I don't want this again! But at least he's alright now. He's sleeping at the moment, he has got some new IV fluids a few minutes ago, I hope it gives him some strength cause he needs to gain some to leave this rotten hospital ward.

Time flies when I'm in this room. Visiting hours are already over and I have to leave my brother's side for today. As I am leaving the doctor wants to have a word with me. He takes me to a silent corner of the building.

"Sasuke-kun, may I have a word with you in private, it's about your brother's condition!"

"Of course, doctor, I'm listening." – And I really did, I concentrated on every word he said.

"Itachi-san, well he isn't in any shape to be walking around on his own two feet anytime soon now, is he? However if you'd like, you could take him home with you, but still…" – "Really!" – Wow, this is the best thing that happened to me today.

"Khm…Ahem…as I was saying you can take him home, but you will have to come back once a week for checkups, and physiotherapy. In addition, he will also have to do some exercises daily. You must assist him in almost every activity he does. It won't be easy. That's why, of course you have another possibility." – "Which is?" – I frowned. – "You can let him recover in our institution for the time being, and after a month or two he may be able to go home without any assistance."

"I understand, but I've already made my choice, I'm taking my brother home with me as soon as I can!" – "I can see your determination, young man. Then it's settled. I will make the necessary actions, and the day after tomorrow you can pick up Itachi."

"Thank you so much, doctor!" – I couldn't stop smiling…

**Two days later…**

The sun shone down upon the hidden village of the Leaf on the day the doctor let Sasuke take his brother home. Still they would have to come back for checkups but at least, it's not a duty anymore to constantly be at the health care center all of his time. Itachi was sitting in a wheelchair, waiting for Sasuke.

His face lit up when he saw his little brother walking towards him.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Hi Itachi, ready to go home?" – "Mhm." – Both of them were very happy. The younger went behind the wheelchair and pushed it so they could leave this cold place, finally. They were on their way home.

"Ano…otouto, do you still live in the flat we bought after our parents had died?" – "Umm, yes of course, why wouldn't I be…I mean why do you even ask?"

"I was just curious. Well, y'know you could have moved to a smaller flat, because you didn't need two bedrooms, and it would have been cheaper for you."

"You may be right, but then again, you wouldn't have a room to return to now, would you?"

"Hm, you're right, little brother…thanks! – Itachi was looking at his lap a huge smile adorning his pale face. So his brother had hoped for his return.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait!" – the brothers heard a girl shout behind them. Sasuke turned back his head slightly, cursing in his head. 'Please, just no her!' It was sad that he couldn't escape from this conversation, because of his brother.

"Sakura, what do you want?" – he was annoyed, before the girl even started her babbling. 'Wow, he's really grumpy' –thought Itachi amused.

"Sasuke-kun, I was thinking if you had some free time, you could help me practice with shuriken in the afternoon!" – she was blushing and squeezing her right arm with her left hand. It was easy to see how nervous she was. But Sasuke couldn't care less about her feelings. Even if he hasn't got a sick brother he had to take care of, he wouldn't fulfill the girl's wish. It would be a waste of his time. Cause he knew for a fact that this pink haired idiot was only going to concentrate on him through the whole practice instead of the techniques he was trying to teach.

"Sorry Sakura, but as you can see I'm kinda busy here" – he pointed at the older boy who was sitting in the wheelchair - "so my answer is no!" – As she saw Itachi she immediately forgot about girly shyness. "Who is this guy, Sasuke-kun? Are you doing some voluntary work for the hospital?"

"Hell, no Sakura! This is my older brother, Itachi, and she's my teammate, Haruno Sakura."

"Nice to meet you, Haruno-san!"- 'Itachi was always polite…' Sakura was shocked but got over it quickly. "You too, Uchiha-san!" – She bowed politely. She didn't know Sasuke still had a living relative.

"If you don't mind we would like to be on our w…" – "SAKURA-chan!" – 'Oh my God, not that idiot again!'

"Oh, Sakura-chan I thought I would never catch up to you!" – he was panting and bending over a bit his hands on his thighs, trying to catch his breath.

"What, Naruto, but we've only met now!" – But I saw you looking at the flowers in the shop window, and I wanted to say hi to you, but then you ran away so fast, I could barely follow you. 'I ran because I saw Sasuke-kun. This is soo embarrassing; he will think I'm crazy.' Sakura looked at the object of his thoughts only to discover that he was no longer there.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you?"

"Umm, the teme went that way, with the wheel chaired guy"-he pointed to a very long street, yet she couldn't see the brothers anymore. 'Sasuke-kun, why did you leave me here, with the idiot, Naruto!'

"Sakura-chan, would you like to go out with me on a date?"

"Hell no! Leave me alone, idiot!"

Everything was calm again, just he and his brother. "Who was the blond boy, Sasuke? You haven't introduced me to him yet." – Ahh…"He's just my other teammate, Uzumaki Naruto. Don't bother with him…"

"You have some teammates, they both seemed special to me."

"Hm." – After this the rest of the way home was silent. They were relishing in the feeling of the sun on their skin, cause the cloud that was in front of it just flew by a short while ago…

As soon as we arrived I took Itachi to his room. He seemed surprised looking around as we entered.

"Nothing has changed, it's the same."

"Yeah, I wasn't able to come here and pack your things. It would have meant…that I…"-I trailed off, I knew he understood what I wanted to tell.

"I'm happy you didn't do any such things." – I smiled at him.

"I'm dying of thirst so I should get something to drink, is it alright with you if I leave you here for a sec?"

"Of course, little brother, just take your time!"

I went to the kitchen for some fresh water. I was on my way back to his room, when I heard a loud thud. I got really nervous and rushed to the door in an instant. When I opened it my gaze immediately found my brother lying helplessly on the hard wooden floor, crying, his hands bleeding.

„Nii-san, what happened to you? What have you done with your hands?" – I asked my voice full of concern. He lifted his head slightly tears flowing down his cheeks.

„Sasuke, Sasuke, why did you leave me alone? I thought you would never come back! Wahh…aah… - he shut his eyes, and cried hysterically. I gulped, and prepared myself mentally for a moment before going to his side and gently putting my hand on his back, patting it.

"Shh, calm down, I'm here, you don't have to worry about this anymore, just tell me what happened?"

„I wanted to get up, but I fell and, and brought down that photo frame with me and then it shattered on the ground and I tried to pick them up but, but…they cut my hands. And you weren't here"…-as I looked around while he was talking to me I saw the little pieces that remained of the glass frame. Some of them were red from Itachi's blood the other's still transparent, but in the middle of them laid the picture itself. I haven't seen that one for a while now. It was a picture of our family together, our parents too. We were so happy, but then they died and Itachi had to take care of me, because he was the older brother. Well our roles are reversed now. I'm going to take care of you brother; you don't have to worry about anything from now on!

"But I'm here now, aren't I? Would you mind if I slept here with you for tonight?"

"You don't have to, I mean…if you want that, you can, but…you don't have to worry about me"- he was fidgeting and looking at his lap while talking. 'So he doesn't want to feel like it's because of him, well then I'll do as he wants me to.'

"It's not that; it's just for me, I would feel more at ease if you were closer while I slept, cause I'm very happy that you're here with me again. That's all"

"Then I'm your roommate for tonight!"- Itachi smiled widely, completely satisfied with Sasuke's comment. 'How much I've been missing these smiles of his. I don't even remember why I was afraid and confused about him being awake. It seems so simple now. Everything is perfect again. I looked at his hands, and saw his cuts.

"Stay still, I'm going to bring some bandages for your hands" – "Thanks" – I stood up and hurried out of the room to get some gauze.

* * *

To be continued…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Review if you liked it!

Bye everyone!


End file.
